true love daredevil style
by oletoto29
Summary: song fic with kick and kendall songs true love by p!nk plz read :) one shot


**link to the song **

** watch?v=zsmUOdmm02A**

**True love daredevil  
style**

Gunther  
sighed annoyed his best friend was having his hate secret love  
relation ship. And they were at it again kick and Kendall were  
fighting, again.

"why  
can't they just make out all ready it's getting annoying"

Gunther  
turned his head to see his girlfriend wacky Jackie looking at kick  
and Kendall fighting. Ever since they all reached high school Jackie  
and him stared to go out and she wasn't wacky any more. But there was  
no change in the class president and the daredevil. Expect there out  
fits and body, kick was now taller than Kendall and had a new  
jumpsuit but same old helmet. Kendall now had a hour glass figure and  
wore a pink sweater with a black skirt. But they still argued but  
with kick flirting when ever he got the chance. And with Jackie being  
best friends with Kendall didn't help, in fact they all met after  
school at dead mans drop. To do homework, stunts, just play around or  
in kick Kendall case flirt/fight. They were on the bus going home it  
was a Friday so the boy decided that they would buy dinner and bring  
it to the girls at dead mans drop. The bus dropped of the little  
group of friends at the normal spot. At the movement Kendall heard a  
beep from her pocket,had gotten a text but kick didn't want her to  
read it. so he grabbed it from her a put it just out of her reach he  
reallying loved teasing her.

"give  
it!"

Kendall  
said as she jumped for her pink phone just out her reach but kick just  
smiled at her evilly

"you  
want your phone then you got to give me a little kiss."

he  
pointed to his cheek he wanted a kiss from the girl he loved and she  
was going to have to give it to him if she wanted her phone back. but  
she knew he wouldn't give it up that easily so she smirked at him and  
went up on tippy toe and kissed him on the lips while untangling his  
fingers from her phone. when she got it back she went back down  
smirking at the daredevil who pink in the checks.

"hey  
you cheated"

kick  
frowned at her

"did  
not"

Gunther  
and Jackie sighed as they pulled there friends apart who were still  
arguing. Jackie took Kendall to there normal spot on dead mans drop,  
when they got there Jackie spun around and looked at Kendall

"OK  
did you enjoying kissing him"

she  
knew the answer but still she wanted to make sure

Kendall  
blushed

"yes  
but I hate him yet I like him"

Jackie  
pulled out her ipod and put on a song and plugged in her speakers.

"does  
this help"

Kendall  
listen to the words and nodded the song was called true love by  
pink. After the song was over Jackie replayed it and this time  
Kendall sang along to it, not knowing that kick and Gunther were  
climbing up the cliff with food in there hands listening to her sing.

_Sometimes,  
I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you  
in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all  
my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you_

_At  
the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around  
your neck  
You're an a**hole but I love you  
And you make me so  
mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here or where could I go?  
You're  
the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So  
much I think it must be_

_True  
love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my  
heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one  
else can break my heart like you_

_Just  
once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once  
please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now  
R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on, I'll say it slowly (romance)  
You can  
do it babe_

_At  
the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your  
neck  
You're an a**hole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I  
ask myself  
Why I'm still here or where could I go?  
You're the  
only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So  
much I think it must be_

_True  
love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my  
heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one  
else can break my heart like you_

_Why  
do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you  
say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you  
I'm incomplete_

_True  
love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my  
heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one  
else can break my heart like you, like you  
No one else can break  
my heart like you_

Kendall  
smiled as the song finished still slightly swaying to the music. That  
song really described her and kick she hated him yet she loved him.  
She then felt to strong arms rap around her she spun around to see  
her daredevil looking down at her with an evil grin. He leaned in so  
that they were just a breath away

"true  
love? well lets find out"

kick kissed her on the lips and Kendall  
kissed back Gunther went over to his girlfriend who was singing the  
chorus

_True  
love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my  
heart like true love  
True love, it must be true love  
No one  
else can break my heart like you, like you  
No one else can break  
my heart like you_

3  
3


End file.
